


Get'cha Head in the Game

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Trying his best not to let his sweat slick hand slide across the floor as he catches his weight, Mao grits his teeth. He tries to balance listening for what Chiaki’s doing with trying to save himself from injury. There’s no sounds of running, no ball being dribbled, nothing. Only the sound of heavy breathing. Really, really heavy breathing, wait surely he isn’t that out of breath. Oh hang on, that’s not just him.“You okay Isara?” Looking down at him with a concerned smile, Chiaki extends a hand.“You could've had another easy basket if you’d gone for the ball instead of me.”





	Get'cha Head in the Game

Bounce, bounce, bounce. Feeling the texture of the ball against his hand, Mao eyes up Chiaki’s stance. He’s focused, the usual smile on his face replaced by a look of determination and drive. It’s highly unlikely Mao will be able to get this basket either but he’s going to try his damn hardest to. Even if he’s disadvantaged against his upperclassman in height, muscle and age, the thrill of the fight is enough to make it worthwhile. He needs to make it to basketball practice more often, it’s a great stress relief to be able to forget about all his other commitments and just focus on sport. Even more so when Subaru and Midori aren’t here so there’s more playing and less distractions due to various quirks the other two have. Not that Chiaki isn’t without his own quirks, loud and often overbearing off the court, Mao doesn’t quite know how to handle him sometimes.

Releasing the breath he’s been holding he drives forwards, trying to feint. Of course Chiaki sees right through him, lightning fast as he moves to block Mao. He can’t give up yet though, two baskets down already in their first to five, he’s determined to at least get close to landing one of his own. Quick footwork, good control of the ball, he can do this, just a little bit more and maybe he’ll have thrown Chiaki off. Shoes squeak against the court as Chiaki turns fast, trying to steal the ball off him. Then falters briefly as he doesn’t manage to! This is his chance! Eyes moving to the prize he tries not to let himself get too excited about the chance to even shoot. He’s not in the clear yet.

Breaking away Mao can’t help but feel that satisfaction run through him, the thrill of having gotten away. Four more metres, three more and then he’ll shoot. Eying up the basket he does he’s best to keep aware of his surroundings too. He can hear footsteps approaching fast. Without the handicap of a ball to dribble, he knows Chiaki will have no trouble catching up to him. Heart beating fast from adrenaline he lines up the basket before he knows he can make it. He doesn’t have a choice, any later and he knows Chiaki will be able to stop him even attempting a shot.

Wind whirls around him as Chiaki flies in to guard. Knowing this is it, he raises his arms hoping he can get it higher than Chiaki can jump before he gets the chance to. Everything is a rush and gritting his teeth in determination he jumps himself as he makes the shot.

He knows it won’t make it as soon as he lets the ball fly. The disappointment of missing is in conflict with his happiness of just managing to get a chance at a chance of evening their score slightly. Feet hitting the ground again he tries to pivot too fast to run to where the balls about to rebound to. Sneakers squeaking loudly against the court he overbalances. It’s embarrassing really, for someone so physically capable as him to mess up something so simple. Bracing himself to hit the wooden floor he knows if Chiaki’s going for the ball, he’s going to have it half way down the court before Mao can even get up again.

Trying his best not to let his sweat slick hand slide across the floor and he catches his weight, Mao grits his teeth. He tries to balance listening for what Chiaki’s doing with trying to save himself from injury. There’s no sounds of running, no ball being dribbled, nothing. Only the sound of heavy breathing. Really, really heavy breathing, wait surely he isn’t that out of breath. Oh hang on, that’s not just him.

“You okay Isara?” Looking down at him with a concerned smile, Chiaki extends a hand.

“You could’ve had another easy basket if you’d gone for the ball instead of me.”

 Wiping excess sweat from his hand on his shorts, he reaches up to take his hand. Warm, comforting and large, feeling Chiaki’s fingers close around his, he’s strangely aware of how sure his grip is. Everything seems to stop as his eyes flick upwards and meet Chiaki’s. A bizarre tension fills the space between them, it’s suffocating. All he can focus on is how kind Chiaki’s eyes are, the way sweat makes his bangs cling to his lightly tanned skin and the masculine curve of his jaw as his eyes follow a drop of sweat down his face and along it. Oh god this is awkward. The way Chiaki stares back at him, grip unwavering, he has to wonder if he’s seeing similar things. Then again, Mao isn’t the kind of handsome Chiaki is. He views himself as pretty ordinary really while Chiaki, well, even if he hadn’t properly acknowledged it before. Chiaki is hot.

Chiaki is hot and this is not the time to be acknowledging that.

Time seems to start moving again, strong arm pulling Mao up to his feet as a slightly forced smile settles on his features. It’s a relief to be able to let go of his hand before he does or says something that he’ll be seriously embarrassed by later. Dammit, why do his hormones have to get him going over the strangest things. Not that holding your hot upperclassman’s hand is a strange thing to get a bit worked up over, especially when he has such nice hands, connected to good wrists and seriously strong arms. Wow Chiaki seriously does work out.

“Isara? Earth to Isara?” Somewhat snapping him back to reality, Chiaki’s voice breaks his train of thought before it can get seriously inappropriate. “You oka…”

Mao doesn’t know why Chiaki trails off. All he knows is those warm brown eyes are looking into his with an expression he can’t quite place. Oh god there’s that tension setting in again. Perhaps it’s not such a good thing that Midori had to help out with the family business and Subaru has class stuff to take care of. If they hadn’t ended up alone he’s sure they wouldn’t be standing in the middle of the court, Chiaki’s hand reaching up to tilt his face up to him gently.

Well that answers the question of whether or not Chiaki’s been feeling that tension too. There’s a dusting of nerves in his expression, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Swallowing thickly himself, Mao’s glad he’s not alone in being uncertain about making the first move in whatever this is. Seeing Chiaki’s eyes flutter closed as he leans in, he follows suit. He’s young, high on adrenaline and they’re obviously both on the same page. Not to mention, Chiaki is really damn hot when he’s not talking.

Mao’s pretty sure his brain shuts off somewhere between feeling Chiaki’s breath against his lips and having his tongue sneak inside his mouth. It’s so instinctual, passionate and hot that he really doesn’t want to think. He knows he can’t be the best kisser with how little experience he’s had but Chiaki doesn’t seem to care. Chiaki’s probably not that good at kissing either but he’s far from the worst that Mao’s kissed and his enthusiasm more than makes up for it. Closing his eyes and letting himself melt into Chiaki’s burning warmth, he pushes aside any of those thoughts. Good kisser, bad kisser, doesn’t matter. All that matters is the moment they’re caught in and the fact Mao’s heart rate isn’t just racing from basketball anymore.

Chiaki’s fingers are calloused as he manages to untuck Mao’s jersey, sliding over his sweat slick abs and up to his chest. Such simple contact and yet he can’t help but arch into it. Electricity sparks under his burningly hot touch and he decides he’d let Chiaki do whatever he wanted with those hands of his. Which brings up the point that he should probably ask what exactly is fair game between them right now because if they keep making out like this, there’s no way he’s not going to want more. Feeling those warm fingers pinch a nipple lightly as they explore, Mao hears his own breath catch audibly. He definitely wants more and he’s not going to be able to hide that soon.

“How far are we taking this?” He breathes out as he lets their lips part. Both of them panting as if they’ve just stepped off the court after an intense game, he has no doubts that Chiaki is getting as worked up as he is. “Cause I’m up for just about anything.”

“Let’s just go with the flow.” It’s a very Chiaki answer but it’s the answer he needed to hear. “Do what feels right.”

As soon as the words have left his lips Mao’s leaning up to catch them again. The contact is only brief but it’s intense, able to feel Chiaki’s lips still lingering on his as they part again, the memory of his teeth scraping over his lower lip still tingles under the skin.

Moving without even thinking, Mao finds his hands untucking Chiaki’s jersey, shoving it up his chest. With how keen he is to have their lips together, who knows when he’ll have his next chance to get him shirtless. Throwing off his own jersey once Chiaki gets the hint to pull his over his head, Mao feels like the temperature’s only increased despite losing his shirt. He can’t help but stop and stare as his eyes settle on Chiaki’s abs. The sweat shining off them only helps to define the muscle that he really doesn’t think he can be blamed for getting distracted by. It’s not like he wasn’t aware of how muscular he is but he’s always made a conscious effort not to look too much while they get changed in case it makes things weird.

Things are about as weird as they can probably get he decides as Chiaki pulls him towards him again. The muscles feels even better under his hands than it looks. Tight and hard under his fingers, he’s embarrassed to hear himself moan quietly into Chiaki’s mouth as his hands explore. The muffled laugh he gets in return is just as hungry sounding as his own moan. His back muscles feel just as good as both his arms slide around his body, pulling them both tighter together as he runs his fingers over them. He’s making a half conscious effort not to get his crotch too close to Chiaki’s, aware that he’s starting to get hard and not wanting to out himself as quite as easily worked up and horny as he honestly is quite yet. Though with the way he’s acting Chiaki has probably clued into the fact he’s more than just a little turned on right now.

Feeling those warm hands grab his ass, Mao hears himself gasp. There’s not much of a barrier between those strong, eager hands and his bare skin. A couple of thin sweat drenched layers don’t amount to all that much. He feels his own fingers massage into Chiaki’s muscles harder, his chest pressed flush against his as they kiss. Any reservations about following suit with the rest of their bodies fly out the window as Chiaki pulls him closer. Strong hands still firm on his ass, he uses it as leverage to grind forwards against him and oh. Okay wow Mao really shouldn’t be feeling at all embarrassed about being half hard because that definitely felt a lot more erect than he is.

Letting a quiet groan slip from his lips he grinds back against Chiaki. Yeah he’s definitely almost completely hard and oh god he can feel the heat of his cock through the fabric of his shorts too. Letting his head fall into Chiaki’s shoulder he kisses and sucks at the salty skin as he loses all his inhibitions. Grinding desperately against his upperclassman on a basketball court sounds, well it actually sounds pretty good if he’s going to be honest. It feels even better than it sounds. Occasionally gasps and groans spill from both their lips as they search out as much contact as they can. Mao finds his hands sipping down to Chiaki’s ass too, enjoying the muscular roundness under his hands as much as he’s enjoying getting better leverage in how much he can get out of their hormone fuelled dry humping.                                         

Though it doesn’t just have to stop here and now with his hands on Chiaki’s shorts, he’s very aware of how little it would take to slip in fingers under his waist band and slide them downwards. The skin to skin contact between their chests is amazing and their shorts are only getting in the way of getting more of that. Tilting his hips backwards to put a little distance between them sure is a shame and he’s pretty sure it’s confusing Chiaki. Any confusion is soon cleared up as he’s pushing his shorts over his ass, boxers following suit, and pushing them to the gym floor.

Looking down to take in the new skin he’s revealed, Mao’s eyes go directly to his cock. Reaching out he takes it in his hand, gently pushing back the foreskin and enjoying feeling the weight and warmth of it as he pumps it slowly. If how it feels in his hand wasn’t enough on its own, Chiaki’s by far got the nicest looking cock he’s seen which is very unfair. Letting his head fall heavily against Chiaki’s shoulder, he laughs at himself as he shifts his hips to allow Chiaki to get him naked too. God, how did he ever try to deny that he’s into guys when he becomes this hopelessly fixated when faced with a good looking dick.                                                     

In the time it takes him to reach up and spit into his hand to help lubricate him jerking Chiaki off, he feels Chiaki’s hand close around his own dick. Fuck, he’s really not holding back, his wrist flicking with each movement in a way that Mao’s sure is going to make him cum way, way faster than Chiaki can if he doesn’t step up his own game. Keeping his head buried in Chiaki’s shoulder and gritting his teeth in hopes it helps his own stamina, he gets back to work on getting Chiaki to feel as good as he does.

Heavy breathing, low moans and the sounds of skin against skin are the only noises to be heard throughout the gym. Mao feels Chiaki’s head fall forwards too, all his reactions so much clearer now that his mouth is closer to Maos ear. It’s a surprise to hear him so quiet and concentrated when he’s usually so loud in all other aspects of life. It’s good though, very good. The little groans and gasps as Chiaki reacts to his hand do much more for him than any over the top moans would.

Mao doesn’t pay too much attention to Chiaki’s other hand trailing up the inside of his thigh until it’s cupping his balls, gently massaging them, almost too hesitantly as if he’s seeing how Mao responds to it. Letting his breath catch and shudder he’s pretty sure he’s getting across to Chiaki that it’s good without using words. He really doesn’t trust himself to speak right now, heavy breathing, semi-consistent moans and a brain filled with nothing but a need to touch and be touched. Yeah better to express himself though reactions instead.

It’s getting more and more obvious to Mao that Chiaki has a fair bit more experience than he does, pulling sounds out of Mao that he himself hasn’t even heard before. Mao won’t let himself be left behind, kissing Chiaki’s shoulder and neck again as he works his hand on his cock. There’s not a lot he wants to do more right now than sink down to his knees and take that amazing looking dick in his mouth but with how tangled their arms are at the moment, that seems impossible.

“Isara, take a step closer.” Mao isn’t even sure there is a step of space left between them, their cocks almost touching as he moves forwards. “Nope that won’t work.”

Looking up at Chiaki’s face and then down at their crotches he’s made very aware of their minor height difference. Dicks not quite lining up together which must have been what Chiaki was intending on.

“We can sit down? It’ll put us on an even surface?” Mao suggests, heaving chest making it hard for him to get the words out without seeming exhausted.

“Good idea!” It’s almost funny to see Chiaki attempt his usual loud voice and have it crack part way though.

Things feel a hell of a lot more intimate when Mao’s legs are thrown over Chiaki’s, their dicks pressed flush against each other. Sparks shoot through every place where they touch and as Chiaki pulls Mao in for another kiss, it’s slower, more passionate and intent filled than their previous desperate kisses. Wrapping an arm around Chiaki’s back, Mao keeps kissing him, deeper, harder, picking up the pace again, faster. He’s putting the force of all his desires behind his lips.

All it takes is Chiaki’s hand wrapping around both their dicks for a low moan to slip from his lips. While he’s not quite getting as much stimulation from Chiaki trying to fit them both in his hand, being pressed up against his cock more than makes up for it.

He’s getting increasingly on edge and knows that it’s not going to be much longer until he’s spilling over Chiaki’s hand. And dick. Oh god that’s another level of lewd he hadn’t considered when they’d taken up this position. Inhaling sharply he has to break the kiss, biting his own lip to try and steady himself. Not quite yet Mao, cumming too fast would be just embarrassing.

“You okay Isara?” Chiaki speaks against his lips.

Nodding Mao let’s their foreheads fall against each other.

“More than okay, keep going.” He manages to get out.

While their new arrangement allows him to breathe more efficiently and bite back more shameful sounding noises, it also has the down (plus?) side of him being able to look directly down at Chiaki’s hand pumping their cocks. His own hips thrust up into it with shallow movements, able to feel the heat of his dick sliding against his own. His sight fixates on a bead of precum about to dribble down the head of Chiaki’s cock and he licks his lips, there’s nothing he wants more than to taste Chiaki, take him into his mouth and pleasure him that way. Next time, there has to be a next time for that reason alone.

He’s pretty sure he’s just doomed himself to reaching his climax even faster. Chiaki’s sounds echo through the gym and Mao finds himself letting lose more with his own. Gasps and moans, embarrassing whimpering noises, grunts, everything leaving their mouths intertwines with the sound of Chiaki’s hand to make the lewdest music Mao’s ever heard.

There’s no stopping how fast he can feel his orgasm building. His fingers try to grip into the polished wooden floor for purchase on something as everything becomes too much. There’s no hiding how close he is either, the previous rhythm of his hips rutting up into Chiaki’s hand is completely gone.

A pitched sigh leaves his lips as he’s stroked over the edge. Eyes screwed shut in pleasure, he rides out his orgasm as Chiaki picks up the pace with his hand. Not yet looking, Mao can feel the added lubrication of his own release helping Chiaki’s hand slide up the lengths of the cocks. It feels like too much, way too much. Shuffling back enough for his dick to be free of that overstimulating hold, his entire body suddenly feels exhausted.

Eyes blinking back into focus he starts to take in the scene again. Chiaki’s wrist and hand still splattered with his cum as he desperately jerks himself to completion too. His lungs scream for more air than he can give them after the intensity of his orgasm and he’s pretty sure that thanks to his gasping breaths he’s still making more noise than Chiaki is right now despite having already cum.

Chiaki doesn’t take long to follow suit. A small moan leaves his lips as his head falls back. Mao doesn’t know whether to focus more on the look of ecstasy on his face or on watching his cum coat his hand and the floor around him in more sticky white. Feeling something warm splash onto his thigh, he doesn’t have to look to know what it is. It’s not just the sweat that’s going to see them heading to the showers after this.

The cool wooden floor under his back is a relief as he collapses back against it. Legs still slung over Chiaki’s they must look like they’re doing some kind of weird cooperative stretch. Except naked. Can’t forget that part and as more time goes on since coming down from his orgasm, the more he feels like they should probably do something about that.

“Isara, you up for another round?” Manoeuvring his legs out from under Mao, Chiaki pushes himself off the floor.

“No offence Buchou but I don’t think I could get it up again that fast.”

“Get it up? The Ball?” Chiaki laughs, completely misunderstanding Mao’s words. “Come on Isara, I know you have more stamina than that.”

In order to get Chiaki to stop spouting innuendo without meaning to, Mao reaches behind himself for his shorts and boxers.

“I’m feeling pretty spent right now.” He admits as he tries to organise his legs back into his shorts. He manages, but he has to sit up in order to do so and ugh that’s right, he’s still a bit of a mess. Well all this was going into the wash when he gets home anyway, so he supposes it doesn’t really matter too much. “I know it’s exactly like you to still have so much energy right now but even then, I’m kinda amazed that you do.”

“You’re still young Isara, you should have more vigour than me!” Chiaki declares loudly. “Channel that spirit of youth.”

“You’re only a year above me, I don’t really think I’ve got that much more youth than you do?” Looking around for his jersey he spots it. Wow he really did throw it quite far when he was desperate just to get it off and get back to things. “But I’ll give it my best shot.”

“That’s the spirit!”

A hand claps him on the back. Still sticky from more than just sweat, Mao has a feeling that despite Chiaki’s enthusiasm, they’re going to have to do a fair bit of cleaning up before they can pick up the ball again.

**Author's Note:**

> My gf was like "why does Mao never get to fuck anyone except Ritsu, I wanna see him with Chiaki" and then I realised I'd be able to use a High School Musical song as the title if I wrote ChiaMao and the rest is history.


End file.
